


Mistake or Miracle

by prisxnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sehun got Jongin pregnant, Top Oh Sehun, a lil angst, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisxnini/pseuds/prisxnini
Summary: What happens when Sehun knocked up Jongin.Sehun didn’t want to take responsibility?Jongin went on a hiatus without any reasons but later get spotted with a visible belly, scandal!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Mistake or Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading it.

Jongin knew he fucked up from the moment he slept with Sehun two months ago, both of them were very drunk that night and ended up in bed together.

Right now all he wants is to disappear from everyone's sight. Clutching on the third pregnancy test saying 'pregnant' his head starts to spin.

What is he going to do now? How is he going to tell Sehun that he is pregnant with his baby when they only slept together once and it was an accident.

The only person he could think of right now is his Suho hyung. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and dials the elder's number.

"Hyung, help" Jongin says as soon as the elder picks up the phone. " Jongin are you okay?" Suho asks worriedly.

"Hyung, Can you please come over?" he cries. "I'm on my way." Suho replies and hangs up. Jongin stares at the pregnancy test hoping it will magically change to 'not pregnant'

God, he really wants to die right now. His career is at the peak and this happened? The doorbell rings snapping him out of these thoughts.

He opens the door and Suho is standing there looking very worried and concerned. "Jonginnie what happened?" he asks because Jongin eyes look red and puffy.

"Hyung, I-" he couldn't even finish himself and the elder pulls him in a hug. "Breath NiNi. Calm down okay? Hyung got you." he rubs comforting circles on Jongin's back.

Suho is sitting on the couch when Jongin comes out of the bathroom with his pregnancy test. Suho's gaze drops to his hands and sees the test. The elder looks shocked.

"Hyung, I-I'm" he takes a deep breath "pregnant" he exhales. Suho's mouth opens and closes as if he is a loss for words. "Who's the other dad?" he asks softly trying not to scare Jongin.

"S-Sehun is the father" he whispers only for Suho to hear. "I- I'm just lost for words right now." Suho runs his hands in his hair in frustration.

"I don't know what to do right now." Jongin sobs. "Jongin, listen to me okay? Do you want this baby or Do you want to abort it?" the elder asks.

The idea of killing an innocent life hurts Jongin's heart but how could he keep the baby when he is a public figure with millions of eyes watching him every day.

His stomach is flat and his abs are defined right now but in no time the bump will start to show. 

"I don't want to kill an innocent baby because of my stupid decisions" he wraps a hand around his stomach. 

"Will you keep the baby then?" Suho questions to make sure the younger is making the right decision. "If you are then you gotta talk to Sehun." he reminds.

"Right now, I'm going to call our manager to announce that you're going on a long hiatus." Suho states and calls the manager right away. Jongin agrees to Suho's idea.

A few minutes later Jongin speaks up again, "I'm going to keep the baby." he says softly. "I support you no matter what decision you make Jongin." Suho pats his shoulder.

"But You have to tell Sehun about this. He is the dad after all." Suho reminds him so Jongin nods. "Can you please call him for me?" he requests to the elder

"Of course," the elder sends a small smile, Suho stays with Jongin till Sehun arrives, and when the youngest arrives Suho left so they both could get so privacy.

"Sehun, we have to talk." Jongin starts. "Yeah, go ahead," Sehun says stealing a can of energy from Jongin's fridge. 

Jongin takes a deep breath and sighs, "I'm pregnant" he whispers and raises his hands when Sehun opens his mouth to speak, "It's yours." he says not daring to look at the younger.

"M-m-mines?" Sehun mumbles. "We slept together once Jongin. Are you sure it's mine?" Sehun asks. Jongin narrows his eyes at Sehun. 

"Do you think I sleep around Sehun? Do you see me that low?" Jongin lets out a bitter laugh. "Jongin, I'm not ready for a child. Heck, I can't even look after myself" Sehun admits.

"I'm not ready too, Sehun! How are you so selfish? You were the one who didn't use condoms!" Jongin exclaims and Sehun looks taken aback. "We were both drunk," Sehun argues.

Jongin shakes his head, "Just tell me this. Will you take responsibility for the baby or not?" the elder asks with a stern face. "Can't you just abort it?" Sehun protests. 

"I guess the question is answered. Let me tell you something, when the baby is born you have no rights to touch them heck don't even look at him or her. I will raise this child on my own." he announces.

"Don't worry, they will never hear about their other father. That's what you want right?" Jongin raises his eyebrows. Sehun sighs and looks back at Jongin. He nods. "I will be leaving now." 

With that Sehun left Jongin's apartment and as soon as the door closed Jongin drops on his knees crying hard while his hands hug his stomach. 

"Don't worry, PaPa got you. I will protect you." Jongin whispers to his still flat stomach. If Sehun doesn't want the baby then he will raise the baby alone with all he has.

When he checks the internet, he sees all of the fans were surprised and concerned about his hiatus announcement without specific reasons out of the blues. 

The members (expect Sehun) and friends flood his phone with encouraging messages that they will be there for him no matter what. That gives him some energy. 

When he told his family about his pregnancy, everyone was surprised at first thinking that Jongin is joking but later they all show their support for him.

~~~~~~

5 months into his pregnancy, his bump is showing now so he never leaves his apartment only his friends and family members visiting him with food and supplies since he can't go outside.

Pregnancy hasn't been really hard for him except for weird food cravings, morning sickness, 24/7 hungry, and sore feet. 

Throughout the months he has grown to love his unborn baby and his cute baby bump. Whenever he gets bored he always takes mirror selfies like other pregnant women showing off his baby bump. 

The doctor also informed him that his baby is a baby girl at first he cried with happiness and later guilt because he couldn't give his future daughter a complete family for her.

But, he is a man of his words. He is determined to raise this baby on his own and will give the baby the world she deserves. 

Right now, he is laying on his bed talking to his baby bump, "Hi, angel. Why are you always making me hungry? Why won't you let me eat proper food?" he rubs his stomach.

"Bell pepper and peanut butter? Really?" he chuckles. "But it's okay I promise to give you everything you want. Our first meeting wasn't the best but I love you so much okay?"

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms and protect you from the world." he feels a kick and places his hand on the area she kicked. If only there was someone he could share the joy with.

"I bet you will look so adorable and cute. Indeed, you will be blessed with great genes." he chuckles.

Whenever he talks to the baby bump his mind always crosses Sehun or how different it would be if Sehun wasn't selfish. Jongin sighs again.

He suddenly felt hungry for the thousand times today he checks the fridge. He is now craving ramen and kimchi. The fridge and storage are empty and it's almost midnight.

There's a convenience store nearby but he doesn't know if he should go there or not with his baby bump showing. Another aggressive grumble comes from his stomach.

He has no choice now, He throws on an over-sized hoodie and tries to disguise as much as he could. Hanging his head low, he exits his the building.

He doesn't really see a lot of people out so the pregnant male is very glad. He tries to as quick as he could grabbing ramen and kimchi he places ₩1000 on the cashier table. 

He walks back to the apartment building quietly trying not to gain people's attention but luck was not on his side when a saesang took a picture of him and the bump is showing.

~~~~~

When the saesang leaked the picture everyone on the internet once again went crazy because his baby bump wasn't even hiding under the over-sized T-shirt.

Going on a hiatus with an unspecific reason 4 months ago and now spotted with a baby bump is a whole new topic in the industry. 

Many articles are made because of it but Jongin still hasn't spoken or made any statement about it rather waiting for the internet to cool down.

He knows he can't hide the baby forever since she is going to be born in 4 months but he is freaking out now. 

Baekhyun's contact is showing on his phone screen, "Jongin, why did you leave the damn apartment you could have called me!" Baekhyun shouts over the phone.

"I know I know, I'm so sorry!" Jongin apologizes. "Why are you apologizing to me? Gosh, Jongin I wish Sehun is less of an idiot. Now both of you are the biggest idiots!" Baekhyun groans.

"Hey, Sehun has nothing to do with my baby!" Jongin exclaims. Baekhyun scoffs "Yea, right you got pregnant by yourself." 

"How are you going to solve this?" the elder male asks. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Jongin questions back. 

"Kim Jongin, I swear to god you will be the death of me! I will handle this with the company. I hope to be the godfather of the baby. That's it!" Baekhyun scolded.

"Thank you so much hyung, Please say it's a fake photo!" Jongin sighs. "I will don't worry. Now get some rest." the elder sounds calmer now. 

"Jongin-ah don't hate or scream at me but there's someone at your door." the elder quickly says and hangs up. 

"Wha- Wh- WHO? BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Jongin tries calling but the elder ignores his calls. He takes sighs for the uncountable times today and opens the door.

Jongin eyes went wide while his heart bangs against his ribcage. "What are you doing here, Sehun?" he asks with venom in his eyes and hugs his stomach.

Sehun's gaze drops to his bump. "We have to talk." he says walking in the living room. "Excuse me who let you in?" Jongin scoffs.

"I let myself in?" Sehun replies taking a seat on the black couch. God, Jongin really wants to punch him in the face. "Get to the point!" the pregnant male points out.

"Move in with me." Sehun blurts out. Jongin looks at him with a confused face, "Excuse me?" he objects. 

"That particular saesang knows your address you can't be sure she won't come again and take another picture of you and leak it again, so move in with me." Sehun explains.

"Do you hear yourself, Sehun?" Jongin weeps trying to hold back his anger. "What I'm saying is I'll take care of you and our baby so move in with me." the younger looks at Jongin.

"I don't need your pity Sehun. I and my baby are doing great without anyone and Baekhyun hyung got the scandal under control." he spats.

"God, I'm not good with words okay? Let me try again." the younger takes a deep breath and looks straight into Jongin's eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk and turn my back on you and our baby. I know it was an accident but I don't want her growing up without a father figure. I want her too." Sehun vows.

The pregnant male gulps, trying to make sure he is not dreaming. He bites his tongue. "Why all of a sudden?" the pregnant male asks.

"Seeing that leaked picture, It could be me buying your cravings late at night. It could be me talking to the bump. Plus you look really cute with the baby bump." Sehun admits.

When Sehun stops talking. Jongin feels a harsh kick "Oww, that hurts baby!" Jongin squeals. "Are you okay?" the taller male asks.

"Yeah, but she kicked me really hard," Jongin says weeping in pain. "Can I feel it?" Sehun asks nervously. Another kick, 

"God, baby you gotta calm down. Don't get all excited because of your dad" Jongin speaks to his stomach.

"Sure but because of my daughter not because I forgive you." the elder warns. Sehun nods and places his big hand on Jongin's stomach.

The baby kicks twice right the area of his hand, a smile spreads on Sehun's lips. "I'm telling you she's going to be a Daddy's girl" the younger male exclaims.

"NO! She won't. She will be PaPa's girl. You left her for 4 months." the pregnant male argues. "Since when are you this fiesty." Sehun raises his hands in defeat.

"Are you sure Sehun? That you want to be with her." Jongin's tone is now serious. "Yes, I'm sure. I will give up my idol career if that will make this easier." the latter says.

"I chose her over everything since the day I know about her." Jongin remarks. "So, Jongin will you give me a chance?" Sehun asks with hopeful eyes.

"Don't fuck up again." that was all Jongin says. "I promise," Sehun replies.

Both of them indeed chose their baby over their career. They decided it would be easier and better for their family.

The fans were sad at first but later found out the reason behind everything by connecting the dots like the detectives they are.

~~~~~~

The first time Sehun sees Jongin holding their newborn daughter. His heart warms at the sight. "Fuck, Jongin I love you so much." he blurts out then covers his mouth immediately.

The baby is indeed blessed with great genes. She has Sehun's eyes, lips, and eyebrows. Jongin's cute nose, hair color, and skin-tone. 

Jongin won't admit that the babygirl looks more like Sehun.

"You what?" Jongin asks confused. They both never focus on their relationship status. They weren't sure even if they were 'couples'.

"I love you?" Sehun repeats. "I think I fell for you the moment I saw you with the baby bump on your doorsteps," he explains.

"Plus our baby is here. You said you want to give her a complete family right? Let's get married." the younger suggests looking at Jongin who is kissing the baby's small fist.

"Woah slow down. You don't even know my feelings for you yet." Jongin points out. He places the baby in her crib and approaches Sehun.

"You don't want me as your husband?" Sehun asks with a small voice. 

"Sehun, we can't rush this. Marriage isn't something you can decide in a short time but-I" Jongin says.

"I love you too from the moment I saw you talking to my stomach about how sorry you were for leaving us and when you rushed home from your photoshoot just to give me a foot massage because I couldn't stand up" Jongin confess.

"Jongin-ah I care about you and also our daughter" he looks at the sleeping baby. "I still regret leaving you alone but please believe me that I love and care about you." 

"I believe you Sehun" Jongin states. Sehun looks at him with such bright eyes "Can I kiss you?" Sehun asks so Jongin nods.

The taller male leans and claims Jongin's lips softly. The latter kiss back with the same passion but "Wahhhhhh" the baby girl starts crying.

The parents pull away and look at the crib. They laugh at themselves while putting the baby back to sleep. 

Indeed their stupid mistakes turn out to be a precious miracle for their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes!   
> Let me know what you think.   
> Kudos and Comments are very very appreciated❤️


End file.
